Hannah and Steve
by 105maddie105
Summary: In a world where a zombie is in control of the whole nation, a young couple explores the Taiga biome in hopes of freedom and a better life. Will they succeed or will they fail? Rated T for possible future chapters. Steve/OC. Enjoy!


"Hannah. Hannah, it's time to go to work."mother called out briefly. I sighed and tucked my book under my mattress. The bell tolled in the distance, signaling for an hour of work. The people of Coldmist groaned and grabbed their tools, making their way to their assignments. I grabbed my hoe and seed and went to the farming district. Steve soon caught up and followed me.

"Just think about Hannah. A world where King Zombie doesn't rule over the people, where he doesn't keep them in constant fear of creepers,skeletons, and spiders."Steve said, tilling up another piece of dirt. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Steve always had bizarre thoughts like that. He touched my shoulder.

"Steve, it's not gonna happen. Humans will always be enslaved to King Zombie and his minions. There's nothing we can do about it."I told him, tilling up more dirt. He shushed me.

"Listen. I got plan but I need your help for it to work. King Zombie wants to create a new town in the Taiga biome and he needs three married couples to do populate and expand. I already got a blank marriage license and I need you to sign it."he told me quickly, keeping his voice low so the zombie guard can't hear us. I stared at him in shock. He wants me to be his wife? We're not even dating!

"Hannah, I chose you for a reason. You helped your mom build your house. You can mine and hunt. You're not like ordinary girls that just stay home and have babies. You're special. You could survive."he explained.

"But, Steve, it's dangerous. No one has ever come back from the Taiga biome."I told him. He nodded. He was always meant to be an explorer. He was ready for the risk. I sighed in frustration and signed the marriage license. He smiled and kissed me. The bell tolled, meaning that it was break time. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the giant stronghold in the middle of town. That's where King Zombie lives.

The stronghold was dark and creepy. Spiders stared at us from the ceiling, watching us as we walked by. Zombie guards followed behind us, trying with all their might not to eat us. Steve wrapped his arm around my shoulder. King Zombie sat on his throne. His translator stood behind him. We stopped and kneeled at his feet. He moaned and groaned. The translator stepped forward.

"State your name and business."he said.

"I am Steve and this is Hannah. We are volunteering to be one of the couples to help establish a town in the Taiga biome."he told him. The translator nodded and told King Zombie that. King Zombie clapped in delight.

"He says that you're hired. Show me your marriage license."the translator said. Steve stepped up and handed it to him. The translator showed it to King Zombie and he nodded in approval. The translator handed the license back to Steve as King Zombie talked.

"He says that you will be payed on gold bar every month but will not be given any supplies. You will have to do that on your own. He also warns you. The Taiga biome is hilly and filled with spruce trees. The grass is dull and gray, almost letting nothing grow here. Snowfall is constant. Wolves dominate this biome and they can be hostile, although tameable. The other two couples are waiting for you at the edge of town. Good luck."the translator said. We nodded and left the stronghold.

The first couple was Robert and Megan, two mineworkers. They were covered in soot and both had a small backpack holding their belongings. Megan was pregnant. The second couple was Aaron and Faith, two breeders. They were always holding hands and Aaron was carrying a suitcase. I had packed a small backpack. Steve had packed nothing but a map. We followed him to the Taiga, leaving Coldmist behind. I glanced back one last time and whispered a good bye. Steve wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pushed me forward.

The Taiga was a day's journey so we stopped in the small town of Meadowland, which is ironic because the town was in the middle of the desert. I was reading my book when Steve came in, intoxicated. The boys had gone to the bar. I sighed in annoyance.

"Hey baby."he said, staggering toward me, hiccuping a bit. I rolled my eyes and continued to read. He threw my book towards the wall and kissed me on the lips. I slapped him and he laughed.

"You know, I always loved you. I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want you to think that I was weird."he said, hiccuping every two words. I sighed and helped him to bed.

"Go to bed Steve. You're drunk."I told him, helping him around the bed. He giggled and kissed me again.

"I love you."he whispered before passing out. I shook my head and laid beside him, falling asleep.


End file.
